Anna
Anna is Chase and Elsa's little sister. She's also Fletcher's little half-sister. She has a crush on Hiro. Personality She's optimistic and quirky, yet spirited, Anna loves hanging around Chase, Elsa and Fletcher more than anything. She doesn't know about Swift, but the pups prefer not to tell her about him. She's always concerned about Chase, because of his Ice Missles, but she doesn't know why Chase has stomach aches almost all the time, but he still sucks it up, and tells her that it's nothing. She loves Snowy, Icee's younger sister, and treats her as a sister. She puts Snowy's shyness behind her and loves making up stories and telling them to her friends. She seems to get sick pretty easily, so it isn't a surprise when she comes down with a cold, but she doesn't get sick that often. Bio A few years after the flood, Shayla gave birth to Anna. Chase, of course, didn't know that they had a baby sister until Anna helped them find the Trainees with some of the pups. She later became the Trainee of Elsa and is basically hers and Chase's little shadows. When she meets Fletcher, she instantly wants to hang around him, and is surprisingly strong. She's so strong that she can actually pin down Crawford! She has a bit of a stutter when she talks, but she puts that behind her and keeps doing what she loves. Which is singing, dressing up, playing with her friends and, most importantly, doing her job! She tends to decorate her collar with shells and small starfishes, due to her love for marine life, and one of her very best friends is Med, who she helped rescued by herself. She actually hangs out with him and her siblings more than anyone else. She used to live, and still does, with her very very best friend named Strongarm. She's also a bit clumsy and Marshall calls her "Little Miss Whoops" sometimes, but that doesn't bother her too much. Appearance Anna is a white German Shepherd with darkish strawberry blonde markings on her fur, similar to Fletcher's, with a white streak on the back of her left ear, with a purple collar with a dark purple tag with a Snowgie with a small purple question mark on its belly in the middle with ice blue eyes. Outfit and PupPack Her outfit is baby blue with darker baby blue markings with periwinkle tufts on her collar. She has two pockets on the front and sides of her outfit as well. In her right front one, she keeps her "lucky" seashell in it during missions. She also has her very own scuba gear when she is scuba diving with Zuma or Kailey. Her scuba gear is deep violet with a blue belt around it. Her PupPack is violet with a tranquilizer dart, like Cliffjumper, binnoculars and, on the top of her PupPack, she has a magnifying glass. PupPals Elsa: She's very close to her. Follows her almost everywhere Chase: She's always concerned about him, since he's always wary about other dogs, except ones he knows, and frequently asks him about his Missiles, exept she calls it his "stomach problems", but he usually denies it Rocky: She doesn't know him much, even though her first rescue mission was with him Tundra: Just like Rocky, she doesn't know her very much Zuma: Likes to swim with him, but doesn't know him very well Marshall: She tries to teach him to be less clumsy and gave him lessons, but it didn't go so well Everest: She likes to spend time with her at Jake's and is found with her at the skii resort Rubble: She barely knows him, but usually tags him first when they're playing tag Ranger: She's very shy around her, but likes to go to the zoo with her All the Trainees: Loves them as her own siblings. She helped save them when Allison Drake III and Crawford took them away and were using them as bear bait Fears Heights: She's not a big fan of them Getting burned: She's not scared of fire like her sister, but she doesn't like getting burned with it Anything bad happening to Elsa or Chase: If anything happens to them, she'll have a breakdown Her Sister Turning Evil: After she ran into Ingrid, she is mortified if Elsa grows up to act like her Abilities She's able to pin anyone down with her strength, except for grown dogs and humans, and usually pins down Hiro, but he dosen't mind this. For a short period of time, she was able to shoot fire, lava and ashes. Fanon Appearances Stories by Me The Trainee Rescue (debut) Icy Cases Creepypasta (not part of canon storyline) A Cliff Sacrafice Stories by Others TBD Family Anna remembers little of her family, not knowing that she had a brother, but knew she had a sister named Elsa. Elsa usually visited her and her parents occasionally, but one day she went to go see her, and found that she wasn't there. Anna doesn't meet Fletcher until she's farther into her training. The first person she saw when her eyes began to open was Elsa, so she sticks closer to her than anyone. Even though she tends to get in trouble with her father, Chief, he really can't resist her puppy-dog eyes and can't stay mad at her for long. Crush She has a huge crush on Hiro and deep, deep, deep down, he likes her back. Trivia *She is Chase and Elsa's little sister *She enjoys playing with Strongarm *She and Elsa tend to cause mischief while playing with Elsa's powers *She has a HUGE crush on Hiro *She LOVES chocolate *She also has freckles like her siblings, except hers are black *She loves to sing with Elsa or Strongarm *She's very close to her siblings and Strongarm *She likes to build a snowman with Elsa and cause mischief with her sister's powers *She tends to crash into or bump into things *She is inspired by Princess Anna from Frozen Random *Since Anna from Frozen was one of my favorite characters in Frozen, I decided to make a pup based off of her *She and Elsa were originally going to be cousins, but that changed *She was originally going to be a shy, laid-back sort of pup, but I wanted her to fit Anna's personality in the movie Voice Young: Spencer Lacey Ganus (The voice for 13 year old Elsa in Frozen, just a bit younger) Older: TBD Singing: Kristen Bell (just younger) Gallery Seriously Fletcher?!.jpg|Wittle Anna is in the back! :3 Treat Time.png|I just HAD to add Med. He's so cute!!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Trainee